


Ah shit, I'm gay aren't I?

by MantisShrimp



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: BOIS - Freeform, Badly Written, Fluff, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, gays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 10:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17465699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MantisShrimp/pseuds/MantisShrimp
Summary: Albus confesses his love for Scorpius.





	Ah shit, I'm gay aren't I?

Suddenly, the crunch of leaves disrupted the silence. Two figures sneaked carefully up and around the trees of the dark forest. Those two figures were Albus Severus Potter and Scorpius Malfoy. "Albus where are you taking me? You know we're not supposed to be here" Scorpius whispered.  
"Just trust me Scorpius it'll be fine Okay?" Albus whispered back.  
"Okay..." Scorpius moaned.  
Continuing their mission, they came into a clearing. Albus pulled out a small leather coin purse from his robes. Reaching down he took out a fluffy blanket, two pillows, and a box chocolate chip cookies.  
"Oh. So we're having a picnic then?" Scorpius asked.  
"No- it's-" Albus rubbed his hands anxiously. Taking a deep breath and a cookie for good luck he spoke.  
"Scorpius, you're the sweetest person I know. You're the only thing that can make Hogwarts bearable" Albus preached. Albus looks into his eyes.  
"Scorpius, I-I love you" Albus admitted. Scorpius looks shocked. Albus stares at the ground, expecting the worst. Abruptly Scorpius takes Albus's hand in his.  
"Albus, I-I think I love you too" Scorpius responds. Albus snaps his head to meet Scorpius's. They stare at each other, lost on what to do next. Albus chuckles. Scooting closer they hold each-other, finally facing the other they close the space between them. They kissed lightly, becoming more passionate Albus cups Scorpius's cheek. Separating they giggle.  
"Oh, dear" Albus gasped.  
"What? What's wrong Albus?" Scorpius worried.  
"I'm Queer" Albus giggled. Scorpius lightly smacks his arm. They look into each other's eyes again.  
"Maybe things won't be so bad after all" Albus spoke.


End file.
